Lollipop
by Kagami Tetsuya
Summary: Di saat Naruto diharuskan pulang larut malam karena tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei, ia merasa sangat takut. Namun, ketakutannya tersebut sirna hanya karena sebuah lollipop.


**Lollipop**

**By~ Ananda Ryuzaki-Hime**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: abal, gaje, nggak lucu, OOC, typo berserakan**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST CLICK BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan kurang lebih 45 km/jam. Mataku terasa perih diakibatkan peluh yang memasuki mata dan juga karena faktor angin yang menerpa wajahku. Hawa dingin pun mulai kurasakan, meskipun aku memakai jaket tebal berwarna orange kesayanganku.

Aku mungkin tak akan mengayuh sepedaku secepat ini kalau bukan karena aku takut pulang malam-malam. Kulirik jam berwarna hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku.

11.03 p.m

Tuh kan, aku benci jika harus pulang selarut ini. Bukan karena aku takut karena nanti akan dimarahi oleh Otousan. Tapi aku takut oleh... Hantu.  
Ya, aku phobia sekali dengan makhluk menyeramkan satu itu. Mukanya yang menyeramkan, keberadaannya yang sulit ditebak, seringainya yang licik. Hiiiii.. Aku merinding. Kuenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai menghinggapi kepalaku.  
Kukayuh pedal sepeda dengan lebih cepat.

Salahkan Kakashi-sensei yang memberikan tugas sebanyak itu pada kami. Hingga membuat kami lembur. Lebih buruknya, aku belum makan malam.  
Ini kali pertama aku lembur dengan waktu yang sangat larut. Bayangkan saja, mana ada anak Junior High yang lembur di sekolah hampir mencapai tengah malam. Konyol sekali.

Kulajukan sepedaku dengan lebih cepat. Lampu penerangan jalan yang berkedip-kedip membuat kesan horror di sepanjang perjalananku menjadi lebih kuat. Aku menahan nafas, sembari berdoa di dalam hati. Perjalanan pulangku terasa sangaaat lama, dikarenakan rasa takut yang menguasai diriku.

'Masa tidak ada orang yang keluar sih?' Batinku dalam hati. Karena setidaknya, jika ada orang yang berjalan-jalan atau ada kendaaran yang lewat walau hanya satu, mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa tegang yang kurasakan. Asalkan yang jalan-jalan itu bukan hantu yang menyamar sebagai manusia. POKOKNYA HARUS ASLI MANUSIA!

Aku menghela nafas lega. Karena rumahku semakin dekat dengan jangkauan. Tinggal melewati satu komplek rumah lagi dan gang yang sempit.

Namun, tepat di ujung jalan memasuki komplek perumahan, aku melihat sesosok manusia—entah itu manusia atau bukan. Tengah berjalan-jalan santai. Aku tercekat. Jika aku putar balik, aku tidak akan sampai ke rumah, dan itu akan membuat Otousan dan Okaasan khawatir. Tapi jika aku terus melajukan sepedaku, aku akan melewati sosok itu dan ia mungkin akan menangkapku.

'Huh! Aku tidak boleh takut! Mana ada seorang lelaki hiperaktif seperti ku takut dengan hantu? Heh, yang benar saja' Hiburku dalam hati. Menguatkan hatiku agar tetap meneruskan perjalanan pulang, dan meringkuk di dalam selimut yang hangat.

Kukayuh pedalku kembali. Keringat dingin menetes melewati pelipisku kala aku semakin dekat dengan sosok yang terus berjalan itu.

Kututup kedua mataku erat-erat kala sepedaku berjalan melewatinya. Dan ketika mataku membuka dan menatap ke depan, sosok itu sudah tak ada lagi. Aku menghela nafas lega, berarti sosok serba hitam tadi sudah berada di belangkangku. Tapi...

"Woi, anak muda yang sedang bersepeda itu! Kembalilah kemari!" Aku hampir jatuh dari sepeda kala sosok dibelakangku tadi memanggilku. Tunggu, sepertinya aku tak asing lagi dengan suara berat nan menyeramkan ini. Dengan ragu-ragu kuhentikan laju sepedaku dan menengok ke belakang.

Samar-samar, aku melihat wajahnya dengan bantuan lampu penerangan jalan. Dan sosok itu adalah... Kakek Tobi!  
Siapa yang tak mengenal laki-laki misterius itu? Ia dikucilkan oleh penduduk karena tingkahnya yang aneh dan mencurigakan. Pakaiannya juga terkesan seram, dengan jubah hitam yang hampir mencapai tanah, dan topeng spiral yang tak pernah ia lepas, dan juga mata yang merah menyala kala di kegelapan malam. Ibu-ibu di komplek sekitar sini melarang anak-anaknya untuk dekat-dekat dengan kakek Tobi karena mereka takut hal buruk akan menimpa anak mereka.

Aku meneguk ludah.

Aku ingin menggenjot sepedaku dan pergi dari sini secepatnya. Namun, seakan-akan ada magnet yang berada di bawah kaki ku. Aku tak bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

Kulihat kakek Tobi semakin dekat dari tempatku berdiri. Aku meneguk ludah berulang kali, hingga aku merasa kembung. Keringat dingin semakin deras menuruni pelipisku.

"Kau... Uzumaki Naruto?" Suaranya yang berat dan terkesan seram membuat nyaliku semakin ciut. Matanya yang merah menyala seolah-olah seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak kenal ampun.

"I-iya k-kek.." Jawabku terbata-bata saking takutnya.

Kemudian, kakek Tobi tampak mengangkat tangannya lurus ke depan dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung ke arahku. Dia seolah-olah polisi yang berhasil menangkap buronan.  
Aku semakin ketakutan, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak bergerak maupun mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. Ia tetap mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku. Membuatku semakin merinding.

'Jangan-jangan ia mau membunuhku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki ku' Batinku terus meronta. Hendak lari, ataupun berteriak minta tolong. Namun, suaraku pun seperti tertahan di kerongkongan, tidak bisa dikeluarkan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, keluarkan sesuatu yang ada di saku celana mu!" Tiba-tiba, kakek Tobi memintaku untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu di saku celana ku.

Aku heran. Memangnya apa yang ada di dalam saku celana ku?

"Cepat keluarkan!" Suaranya mendadak memecah keherananku. Aku semakin bergidik ngeri. Tanpa basa-basi, aku ambil sesuatu yang ada di sana.

Eh? Memang ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

Kemudian, setelah benda itu berada di tanganku, aku amati sebentar. Dan benda itu hanyalah dua buah permen lollipop rasa coklat. Aku heran sejak kapan benda ini berada di saku celana ku? Lalu, kenapa kakek Tobi tahu keberadaan benda ini?

"Serahkan permen itu padaku!" Bentaknya kepadaku.

Aku takut sekaligus tidak percaya. Mau apa kakek Tobi dengan permen ini?

"Cepat berikan! Atau kau akan kuhajar!" Bentaknya sekali lagi, melihat tak ada pergerakan dariku.

"Ma-mau apa kakek dengan permen ini?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

Kakek Tobi diam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HUWOOOOOO!" Aku tersentak kaget mendengar teriakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan cita rasa dari benda mungil itu. Karena selama ini, para orang tua kurang ajar itu melarang anaknya dekat-dekat denganku. Padahal aku mendapatkan pasokannya dari anak-anak yang baik itu. Mereka bahkan sukarela memberikannya padaku. Permen adalah sumber energiku. Aku suka permen! SANGAT SUKA! Ahahahaha. Makanya, tadi aku melihat dua buah permen lollipop di saku mu. Dari jauh pun aku sudah menciumnya. Hmm.. Manis sekali. Maka dari itu, Uzumaki Naruto! Berikan permen lollipop itu padaku, karena benda itu adalah sumber energiku!"

Aku cengo mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari kakek Tobi. Apa benar yang dia katakan tadi? Mulutku menganga tidak percaya. Suara dari kakek Tobi pun sudah tidak menyeramkan lagi, melainkan digantikan dengan nada yang cenderung ceria dan... imut.

Aku pun mendekatinya, dan menyerahkan dua buah permen lollipop itu ke tangannya. Sontak, ia langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan.

"Yeayyy! Tobi dapet permen, Tobi dapet permen! Arigatou Uzumaki-kuuuun!" Kakek Tobi pun perlahan berjalan menjauhiku sambil bersenandung riang ala anak-anak.

Aku masih mematung di tempatku. Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Kakek Tobi suka dengan permen... Lollipop.

Mungkin dia selalu memakai topeng spiral untuk menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada lollipop.

Dan ia selalu meminta permen itu dari anak-anak. Dan para orang tua menganggap kakek Tobi hendak mencelakai anak-anak mereka.

Pun para penduduk menjauhi kakek Tobi karena sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan tidak bisa diajak berkomunikasi layaknya orang dewasa pada umumnya.

Tanpa diminta, aku pun merasa geli. Tawa lepas pun keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! KONYOL SEKALI!"

Setelah puas tertawa, aku pun segera menggenjot sepedaku dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah sebelum Otousan dan Okaasan khawatir. Rasa takut dan merinding akibat pulang larut malam pun menguap begitu saja dari benakku, digantikan rasa geli dan konyol. Ini semua berkat kakek Tobi. Sekarang aku tidak takut lagi pulang larut malam.

Arigatou Tobi-Jiisan.

**Apa ini?! #frustasi lihat fic sendiri  
Oke, saya masih sangat newbie. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai yang ada disini. Saya sangat senang jika ada yang memberikan masukan atau kritikan di review. Jadi, mohon review nya ya. ^^**


End file.
